


we could stay alone (together)

by tenderfirstlove



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate universe where byleth is the leader of morfis, Anna is Byleth's vassal, Arranged Marriage, Blood Drinking, Branding, M/M, Political Marriage, Porn With Plot, Post-War, Ritual Public Sex, and seteth is the new archbishop, rated M for second chapter content, same era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderfirstlove/pseuds/tenderfirstlove
Summary: In order to ensure peace for Fodlan, and all sections within The Alliance, Claude and Byleth agree to unionise in matrimony.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 13





	we could stay alone (together)

**Author's Note:**

> listen to cults' 'monolithic' and 'always together' once: im so gay and vibing rn

Byleth stared at the guests. They seemed to be enjoying the ceremony, especially after such a long war. In fact, they seemed so celebratory that it made Byleth wonder if it was truly his wedding, or someone else's. 

"Darling?", the timber voice snapped him out of his daydream, pet names were essential to keep up the appearance of their sham marriage.

_If not out of love_ , Byleth thought, _then necessity shall claim my mother's ring._

Too bad it had to come true.

"Sorry. I was just thinking it hardly seems like this is real. We're getting married, and everyone seems so merry for it and yet... I don't know what I'm trying to say. It's foolish to even speak of such a thing in these times. 'Tis nothing but a hope for peace amongst the nations anyway."

Claude looked to his partner, because calling him a lover felt a little more than misplaced when keeping in mind the true reason for their union— to keep the fragile peace they managed to get after half a decade of chaos. 

"I understand how you feel, Byleth. I... I truly never thought I'd marry, nonetheless for the reasons we need to. Yet, it is the most we can do to ensure the peace we achieved somehow."

The other nodded warily, eyes stuck to the ring on his hand absentmindedly.

"I suppose marriage out of love never really lasts anyhow. Let us at least appreciate how well we get on with each other instead", Byleth brought a goblet full of Almyrian wine up to his lips slowly, pausing before he took a drink as if in thought,"If the sex between us isn't too bad when we come to seal our union, we might have to rethink your choice of mistress— or mister." He took a big swig, adam's apple bobbing in practised rhythm before he set the cup down and tugged at Claude's traditional clothing,"Come. The night is young and you've yet to give me a _proper_ dance. We must entertain the crowds, no?"

The brunet shook his head to cleanse his shock, standing up and taking his husband's hand before pulling him to the main floor, other couples making room for them to dance in the middle of the floor.

"Maybe I shall rethink my choice of lovers. Sex can always help us become closer than we are now, even as husbands."

Byleth laughed, more relaxed since the wine worked its way into his system and warmed him up, a hand making its way to finger at the loosened braid by the side of Claude's face almost in a adoring fashion.

"My husband can be so cheeky. We'll see what you'll have to say about the voyeurs in our bedchambers, much more different than the lovers you've yet to fraternise with."

"I think I won't have much to say when I've got to handle a drunken lover at the same time!"

✸

There was a loud voice that called out through the crowd,"Alright! Everyone settle down! It is time for the public branding to take place before the final ceremony. Return to your tables." The room itself was full of chatter as the guests returned to their places, a mage and a priest coming to stand at the middle of the room to prepare their things before Byleth and Claude were gestured to come over. Hilda stood by Claude's side, and Anna by Byleth's as tradition required. 

"Now that you've had your vows, exchanged rings and kiss, you must follow the rituals of ancestors long passed." The priest nodded to the mage who proceeded to give a small, glass bowl to each Byleth and Claude,"In order to truly achieve a bond so deep, so loyal and loving, you must forever be bonded in such a way that is unalterable. Mingle your blood under the watchful gaze of ally, friend, family and the great mother Sothis." The priest stood and pulled out a small yet sharp blade, no bigger than a child's dagger. He took Claude's hand in his and turned it over to cut the bosom of his palm before letting the blood drip into Byleth's bowl. One drop, two, then three. The priest then let go of his hand and moved onto grasp at Byleth's, the mage besides them already healing Claude's cut wistfully as the priest finished cutting Byleth's palm and let his blood drip into Claude's shallow bowl.

"Under our watchful gaze, you've become husband and husband, in mind and now soul. The body shall lay its claim in the night, but for now you must consume one another's fluid intimately and form a bond you've never forged before."

Byleth waited for his palm to be healed by the mage quickly before Claude looked to him and they brought the bowls to their mouths and let the blood flow from the bowl to their tongue, and eventually, down their throats with ease. The irony taste lingered on their tongue, it wedged its way between their teeth and between the space of their cheek and gum, carved into their palette for eternity.

"Now you've tasted one another, to finish the ritual you must kiss again and taste yourselves upon your lover's tongue."

Claude felt his bowl being taken away from his hands by the mage before he turned to face Byleth's stoic face.

Though they've kissed earlier this eve, this felt a little different, almost intrusive and intimate in a way he wouldn't have thought before. He gently cradled Byleth's cheeks in his hands before tilting his head to lean and meet him in a chaste kiss. To anyone else apart from their closest friends, this seemed to be romantic and so loving, but it was so much further from the truth. He could taste the pungent iron on his tongue, but he wasn't disgusted as they kissed, their tongues brushing over one another's carefully and painfully aware of each other before they parted softly.

"With the ritual complete, you must consummate your marriage in body. Take a member of each your courts before you retire tonight, and officiate it in their eyes and the Goddess' too." 

Now that they were finished with most of the public things, they could relax a little.

At least until midnight.

✸

"Your Highness? Are you in there?"

Byleth gave a hum of confirmation as his second in command came into the bathing room, carrying a pile of folded clothing in her hands and set them down on a near by table. 

"His Majesty sent me with this garb, he told me to tell you that it is only tradition that you wear Alliance colours since you've married on their soil. He also sends his apologies if it's a bit.. er, revealing." Anna bowed her head, being more polite than usual as there were a pair of servants surrounding Byleth, washing his hair and body diligently. He shifted in the tub, settling against it as he waved the servants away, an order to leave him alone with his guard.

"Byleth, it is so suffocating to speak like that! Do I really have to call you 'your highness' each and every time we are to be in public?"

"I am afraid so, lest you suffer some sort of charge for treason or the such. In private you can address me as you usually do."

Anna smiled, satisfied,"Anyhow, what was the consummation like? Ah, you two really make an easy on the eye couple! I am sure it was very romantic for sure.."

"There is nothing romantic about the way he held me, nor the way I felt toward him— We were both doing our duties and nothing else", he submerged himself into the warm water once more under the watchful gaze of Anna.

She seemed unsatisfied with his answers,"I am sure you will come to love each other, and if not, you will always be friends. At least you didn't marry someone you hate, be thankful for that."

The only thing Byleth could do was close his eyes as he went deeper underwater.

_'Whoever said I wasn't?'_

✸

Once he was bathed and dried, he put on the outfit Claude sent him.

It resembled a toga in its fashion, though he did think to wear shorts underneath the robes. His chest and neck were covered in jewellery, and he even wore a gold ankle bracelet above his leather brown sandals. 

"Is this really so necessary? I feel less like royalty and more like some sort of trophy wife."

Annette rolled her eyes as she adjusted the jewellery on him,"Don't be like that. Claude really does want you to feel as at home as possible."

Byleth nodded numbly.

He supposed that was true, he should try to get used to it all.

**Author's Note:**

> i lost my last ritual sex draft for claudeleth :'''''''] *internal screaming* so i rewrote it like this ahaha, nsfw stuff in second chapter


End file.
